Lazo de sangre
by Raven Uchiiha-Kiryuu
Summary: Yo soy un demonio quiero tu alma,tú tendrás que hacer todo aquello que te diga, sin chistar, pero a cambio, yo te concederé todo lo que tu desees… ¿Qué dices?-dijo poniendo su cara frente a la del chico con una sonrisa-Entonces ¿Aceptas?- AcexOC
1. Capitulo 1

_**One Piece es de Eichiro Oda-san, hago esto sin fines de lucro, pura diversión…tal vez haya un poquitín de OoC, la verdad es que no se jeje…**_

**Lazo de sangre**

**Capitulo 1**

Su cuerpo, entumecido por el ambiente tan frío que había en ese lugar. Las cadenas que anulaban sus poderes le debilitaban cada vez más, y debajo de los grilletes en sus manos y pies, la piel no paraba de sangrar.

-Es increíble lo vulnerables que nos volvemos con los poderes anulados-dijo una voz detrás de la reja de la celda, levanto sus orbes violáceos para encontrarse con la mirada y sonrisa burlona que le dirigían-Hasta llegamos a parecer…humanos-

-Dime de una vez que quieres-dijo con voz un poco cansada mas la hostilidad con la que hablo fue bastante notoria, el otro rio

-No te enfades, te he dado mi mejor celda, y he sido piadoso contigo, cualquier otro te habría asesinado al capturarte-

-Hubiera preferido que me mataras a esto-

-Mentirosa-

-Tal vez-suspiro y se irguió-Dime de una vez que quieres, Gabriel, si estoy aquí es por que quieres algo-

La sonrisa burlona se convirtió en una maliciosa, correspondida por la sonrisa irónica de la pelinegra.

-¿Quién lo diría? Ustedes también tienen su lado malo… ¿O serás solo tu?-pregunto sin esperar realmente una respuesta

-Te propongo un trato Raven-su voz no perdía el toque inocente, por más malas intenciones que tuviera-Yo te dejare libre y no te matare…pero, a cambio de veras revivir a una persona y hacer el lazo-

-¿Qué?-pregunto en tono ofendido-Ni de coña, yo NO voy a hacer el lazo, sabes lo que eso significa, yo nací para hacer lo que quiera, con quien quiera a diferencia tuya ¿Lo entiendes?-la risa resonó en toda la mazmorra

-¿Quién lo diría? La princesa demonio es una completa cobarde, le teme a un lazo de sangre-

-Claro, como tu no tienes que hacerlo…ni siquiera tienes la facultad para hacerlo no tienes ningún problema ¿Verdad? Además, ¿Dónde ves que un demonio obedece ordenes de…de…alguien como tu?-

-La verdad es que no tienes opción, Raven, si no aceptas te llevare al consejo alegando que te infiltraste aquí e intentaste asesinarme, a los ancianos no les importara ejecutar a la princesa demonio, aunque estallaremos una guerra en contra de tu raza…porque no creo que tu hermano se quede de brazos cruzados ¿O si?-la mueca de disgusto en el rostro de la de tez nívea le hizo reír de nuevo-Siempre pensé que Edmund era muy indulgente para ser un demonio-

Raven bufo de frustración, Edmund no solo declararía la guerra, si no que la reviviría para matarla de nuevo por provocar tal problema…

-Vale, tú ganas, supongo que quieres al humano para que haga varias tareas por ti en la tierra-

-Supones bien, últimamente los humanos se la han pasado cometiendo tantas faltas que deben ser castigados-ella arqueó una ceja viéndolo como le quitaba las esposas

-Creí que tu creador decía que no debían castigarles-

-Él es muy indulgente con los mortales-

-Claro, y tu aplicaras la justicia que necesitan recibir ¿No?-

-Algo así, pero como bien sabes, yo no puedo lastimar a los humanos, así que necesito que sea alguien que conozca muy bien a los humanos, y, de una forma u otra y aunque nos cueste admitirlo, ustedes tienen más contacto con ellos, sobre todo por el hecho de que varios comieron las Akuma no mi-

-¡Ja! Nosotros solo las esparcimos, nadie les obligo a comerlas-aseguro ella poniéndose de pie una vez se sintió libre de ataduras

-Vamos-señalo el pasillo y comenzaron a andar, al salir de ahí, ella hizo un gesto con la nariz de repugnancia, odiaba tanto blanco-Te llevare a mi mejor habitación y mas tarde te traeré el cuerpo de esa persona para puedas crear el lazo, lleva muerto menos de 12 horas por lo que te será sencillo tomar la sangre que necesitas-ella se encogió de hombros y comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar

Gabriel sonrió y salió, su expresión, no te daría una pista de lo que realmente estaba tramando.

Las paredes, la cama, el ropero, el tocador, las puertas, el color blanco del que estaban pintadas le lastimaba las pupilas, en donde vivía todo era mas…colorido, de cierta forma.

Se encamino al baño para lavar la sangre seca en sus muñecas y tobillos que antes estaban rojizos por los grilletes.

Después se encamino al ropero para buscar algo mas limpio para usar…jamás le había gustado traer su ropa hecha jirones, pero al ver todos esos vestidos blancos y estorbosos por un momento prefirió quedarse con lo que tenía. Suspiro y busco unas tijeras para arreglar aquello, cuando las encontró tomo un vestido y lo confecciono a su gusto. Del vestido estilo victoriano paso a ser uno corto hasta la mitad del muslo, strapless y un cinturón negro, gracias a su ropa anterior rota…la verdad es que no había podido hacer nada mejor…ya buscaría con que teñir ese horrible color blanco.

Aventó lo que quedaba de su ropa dentro del ropero y se acomodó en la cama, dándose el descanso que después de algunos meses no había tenido. La puerta volvió a abrirse y escucho los pasos de Gabriel acercarse, enderezó medio cuerpo para verle, traía a un tipo, bastante, musculoso al hombro, con su mano libre cargaba un sombrero estilo vaquero y un cuchillo, cuando lo dejo en la cama se sacudió la ropa para dejar las cosas del hombre sobre el buro junto a la cama.

-Fue condenado por la marine para ser ejecutado, y un poco antes de esta llegaron su capitán, sus nakamas, su hermano, y algunos aliados para "salvarle" casi lo logran, pero al final si lo asesinaron…todo por proteger a su hermano-

-Déjame adivinar, ya habías dado por sentado que moriría pero cuando viste que si se salvaba decidiste hacer algo para tu beneficio ¿No?-Gabriel sonrió

-Le di un "pequeño" impulso al tal Almirante Akainu…-

-Vaya, y yo creí que los egoístas éramos nosotros…al final de cuentas no somos tan diferentes-

-Te equivocas, somos muy diferentes, nuestras ambiciones no son las mismas, lo que yo hago es para el bien de los hijos de mi Señor…ustedes hacen lo que quieren para sus propios fines egoístas-

-Estoy asumiendo…que todo esto no es por tu señor…si no para tus fines egoístas-

-Piensa lo que quieras-dijo un muy serio Gabriel, aunque su rostro, con expresiones angelicales, no daba tanto miedo, aunque sus ojos verdes tenían una chispa de malicia

-Eso hago, siempre lo hago…no te garantizo que el humano haga lo que quieras, siempre tienen un poco de voluntad propia con respecto a estas cosas-se encogió de hombros poniéndose de pie-Pero…haremos lo necesario para que tu "Señor" te haga su favorito ¿Ok?-Raven sonrió irónica acercándose al ángel, levanto una mano para acariciar el cabello rubio del hombre que la detuvo en el acto tomándola con fuerza de la muñeca.

-Más te vale-la mirada se volvió dura al igual que sus expresiones, pero ella no sintió miedo alguno, y mucho menos por lo que era y había visto anteriormente-Me voy-dijo soltando su muñeca con brusquedad-Cumple tu parte del trato y no tendremos ningún problema-dio media vuelta y se sentó cerca de la cama. Ella sonrió.

-Jo, pero que mal genio tienes-se quejo riendo y se giró para ver el cuerpo inerte del hombre

Lo estudió como si fuese el objeto más importante de su vida acercándose lentamente, finalmente se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Recorrió con su dedo índice el contorno de su herida…y ¡Vaya herida! Le habían atravesado por completo, era prácticamente un hoyo en su torso.

Suspiró decidida, coloco una mano sobre la herida y después su cuerpo sobre el de él, con sus colmillos mordió su lengua dejando salir sangre de esta y unió sus labios con los de él, mordiendo igualmente con los colmillos la lengua ajena y succionando un poco para tomar la sangre.

Cuando sintió que la carne del chico comenzaba a regenerarse bajo su mano se separo, la sangre escurría por su boca, se relamió los labios en un gesto bastante provocativo y se enderezo un poco, el vestido antes blanco se había manchado con la sangre de la herida del joven…sonrió, mostrando los colmillos ensangrentados y se puso de pie.

-Será mejor que cuides a tu enfermo-le dijo al ángel que se había parado en cuanto ella se había alejado del joven-Le di algo de mi poder pero el lazo aun no esta completo, necesito que este consciente para ello…por lo menos véndale la herida-dijo y entró al baño nuevamente…pero no precisamente a sacar la mancha de sangre.

**-0-**

Podía sentir la respiración de la otra persona en la habitación. Lo cual era bastante extraño porque pensaba haber muerto. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y estudio el cuarto con la mirada. Era blanco, exactamente igual a uno de hospital, pero la cama era mucho más cómoda que la que se acostumbraba a poner en un lugar así. Se sentó, un poco sorprendido por el hecho de que nada le doliera. Se toco el torso y encontró una venda alrededor de su piel.

-Si ya estás despierto entonces ya puedes quitártela-dijo una voz femenina, una seductora voz femenina

Busco con la mirada a la dueña de la voz topándose con unos tentadores ojos violetas que le veían atentos, con la chispa de malicia en las pupilas, unos labios rosados y una sonrisa que mostraba las perfectas perlas blancuzcas detrás de estos.

-¿Qué tal Ace?-le saludo sin dejar de sonreír, hipnotizándole con su voz-Acabo de salvarte la vida-

-Gracias, a pesar de que no me conoces me ayudaste, eres una buena persona-la risa divertida de la chica le hizo sentirse confundido y extasiado a la vez

-Déjame decirte algo muy importante-le aclaro poniéndose de pie, dejando ver el color rojo de la sangre en el abdomen de la chica, la herida era bastante grande y después de pensarlo un poco asumió que era por su propia sangre-Nadie hace nada sin esperar recibir algo a cambio-

-Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que esperas de mi?-pregunto casi al instante poniéndose a la defensiva

-Algo pequeño, mísero, casi…insignificante-Hiken arqueo una ceja confundido, esperando a que aclarara las cosas-Verás Ace, mi nombre es Raven y yo, soy un demonio-se subió a la cama para sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas nuevamente-Y si te he salvado ha sido solo porque tu alma es muy valiosa como para dejarla perder por una estúpida guerra sin sentido…como todas las guerras que han armado los humanos-coloco un dedo en el pecho de Ace y comenzó a empujarle hacia atrás, el chico se resistió lo mas que pudo, pero ella era mas fuerte que él-Quiero tu alma Ace-susurro en su oído, el chico sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo-Tu tendrás que hacer todo aquello que te diga, sin chistar, pero a cambio, yo te concederé todo lo que tu desees… ¿Qué dices?-dijo poniendo su cara frente a la del chico con una sonrisa

-No, gracias, no me apetece-dijo intentando ponerse de pie…aunque su cuerpo no le reaccionara

-La verdad es…que no tienes opción-

**(Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a este hombre y esta mujer mediante el lazo del sagrado matrimonio…)**

-Me parece que si, si no, no te tomarías la molestia en preguntármelo-ella volvió a reír

**(…¿Aceptas a este hombre como tu legítimo esposo?...)**

-Me gustas Ace…y yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero y me gusta-revelo con una sonrisa insinuante

-Lamento decirte que para toda regla hay una excepción-le informo el chico que lo quisiera o no, se estaba poniendo excitable por el sentir de aliento de la chica en su cuello y sus manos recorrer traviesas su pecho

-Será por las buenas…o por las malas, y yo te sugiero que no me hagas enfadar-le informó Raven, Hiken intento negarse una vez más pero no pudo hablar cuando ella unió sus labios con los de él, mordiendo su labio inferior-Serás mío, Portgas D. Ace, lo quieras o no-le susurro contra sus labios, más como una orden que un comentario, y el chico, extasiado en todo sentido, se limito a asentir, Raven sonrió-Entonces ¿Aceptas?-

**(… ¿Aceptas a esta mujer como tu legítima esposa?...)**

-A-acepto-dijo como pudo por lo sofocante que era que ella le besara sin dejarle respirar

**(…Puede besar a la novia…)**

Sintió los colmillos de la chica rozar su lengua, y dio un respingo cuando sintió que los clavaba con fuerza sobre esta, percibió el sabor metálico combinado de su propia sangre y la de ella.

-Entonces esta hecho-dijo ella separándose con una sonrisa burlona-Puedes considerar a este lazo que he creado entre tu y yo como una especie de…matrimonio…-dijo y comenzó a reír, desconcertando un poco a su "pareja". Quería que pensara en ello como un matrimonio…una cruel y retorcida forma de ridiculizar un pacto que simbolizaba amor y confianza para mucha gente.

**(…Los declaro marido y mujer…)**

-…para toda la eternidad-complemento su propio comentario alejándose de él, pudo observar como algo de sangre aun escurría por los labios femeninos, ahora rojizos

**(…Hasta que la muerte los separe…)**

Se sintió bastante débil, con los párpados pesados y comenzó a cerrar los ojos, pensando en el lío que se había metido y el haber cedido por el simple hecho de haberse dejado llevar por el juego de seducción que ella había comenzado, se había traicionado a si mismo.

-Descansa-le escucho decir por ultimo y bastante lejana-Lo necesitaras-

Y todo se volvió negro…

* * *

**Puff! Esto es un genero un poco nuevo para mi, algo un poco mas…oscuro? No se como llamarle xD jeje en fin, díganme que les pareció vale? La verdad es que espero que les haya gustado :), será un fic algo cortito pero estará interesante, lo prometo…bueee me voy, les dejo el fic para que lean y espero reviews ;) cuídense**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	2. Capitulo 2

_**One piece no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión**_

**Lazo de sangre**

**Capitulo 2**

Abrió los ojos y la luz que se colaba a la habitación le lastimo las pupilas. Apretó los parpados y se llevo una mano al puente de su nariz, apretándolo con fuerza, suspiró.

-Solo fue un sueño-dijo en tono convencido-Un mal sueño, estoy en mi camarote en el Moby Dick, y nada de eso ocurrió-se enderezó aun con los ojos cerrados y dejo a cabeza gacha, esperanzado por ver su ropero entre abierto, su mochila sobre la silla, y algunos informes que llenar en el escritorio, inhalo profundo aun sin decidirse a abrir los ojos-En cualquier momento entrará Marco fastidiando para que vaya a desayunar-dijo en voz baja y escucho la puerta abrirse, no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa-Buenos días-susurro, esperando oír la voz de su amigo

-Buenos días corazón-una voz femenina con tono burlón le contesto y sintió una opresión en el pecho-Te he traído el desayuno ya que seguramente necesitas reponer fuerzas, aun tienes necesidades humanas pero no te preocupes que pronto desaparecerán-Ace levanto la cabeza y miró a la pelinegra que caminaba descalza hacia él, aun traía el vestido blanco con la enorme mancha roja y su cara seguía siendo tan perfecta como antes

-¿Por qué…?-comenzó la pregunta pero quedo inconclusa _"¿Por qué haces esto?"_ pregunto mentalmente

-Eso no te interesa-respondió ella dejando la bandeja con la comida en el buro junto a la cama, el pelinegro la observo sorprendido-Si Ace puedo escuchar tus pensamientos, tenemos un lazo ¿Recuerdas?-

-¡No tiene ningún sentido!-dijo poniéndose de pie tan rápido y brusco que cualquier humano se habría asustado por la repentina acción, mas ella permaneció inmutable-¡Hay tantos otros allá afuera! ¡Tantos otros que hubiesen aceptado tu trato sin chistar, a la primera de cambios! ¿Por qué yo?-exigió saber tomándola con fuerza de los brazos y sacudiéndola un poco

-Precisamente porque eres tu Ace-la mirada neutral de la chica lo hizo quedar mas confundido-Tienes razón, cualquier otro habría aceptado con solo mencionar todo lo que podría querer…pero tu…tu eres diferente, tuve que recurrir a tus debilidades masculinas para persuadirte a aceptar, de cualquier otra forma no lo hubieses hecho ¿Me equivoco?-las grandes manos del chico se deslizaron por los brazos de ella hasta soltarla-Tu no eres ambicioso como la mayoría de los humanos, lo único que te importa es proteger a tu hermano…y es eso precisamente por lo que te quiero…puedo obtener el alma de quien lo desee con solo presentarme ante ellos y ofrecerles el trato, pero no hay otra alma como la tuya Portgas D. Ace-sonaba convencida mas él continuaba negándose el hecho de que aquello estuviera ocurriendo-Acéptalo de una vez-dijo completamente seria, sus ojos ya no eran negros si no de un color rojo sangre-Eres mío para la eternidad…-dio media vuelta-Como siempre debió ser-susurro lo ultimo aunque estaba segura que él le había escuchado y salió de la habitación dejándolo aun confundido, cuando cerró la puerta tras ella un sentimiento de culpabilidad la invadió

Reanudo su paso por el largo pasillo que conducía a la estancia principal, cuando escucho una risa, una estúpida risa burlona.

-Eres una excelente actriz-dijo una voz masculina-Lo tienes odiándote por completo, no puedo esperar el ver su cara cuando sepa lo que va a hacer-

-Eres bastante cruel para ser un ángel, Gabriel-

-Y tú eres bastante indulgente para ser un demonio-el rostro de la criatura surgió de la sombra-Quién diría que la princesa demonio tiene sentimientos, me decepcionas-

-No tengo sentimientos-replicó la chica-Al lado de alguien que los ha perdido cualquiera parece sensible-comenzó a andar, lo único que quería era alejarse de aquel tipo que tanta repulsión le causaba

-Como tú digas

**-0-**

Cuando era niña su madre le había contado una historia, la historia de como un demonio y una humana se habían enamorado. Al principio le había parecido bastante absurdo, porque todos en el pueblo decían que los demonios eran criaturas sin sentimientos, monstruos que solo disfrutaban de la miseria, de las desgracias de los demás. Corine, su madre, no concordaba con ellos, _"Solo son criaturas incomprendidas, son como nosotros, les encantan las travesuras, y también sienten, lo único que nos diferencia es que ellos solo pueden entregarle su existencia a una sola persona" _

"_¿Una sola persona?"_ había preguntado ella intentando comprender, _"Si cariño, es un ritual muy especial para ellos que se le llama lazo de sangre, una vez que lo han hecho no podrán enamorarse de nadie mas, porque esa persona con la que intercambiaron sangre, se ha vuelto parte de ellos mismos" _esa había sido la explicación por parte de su madre…algo bastante…color de rosa para lo que para muchos era en verdad…

Crear un lazo de sangre con un humano significaba…jurarle lealtad sobre todo y todos, sin importar lo demás. A partir del momento en que el ritual terminaba, ella se convertía en la esclava personal del chico, eso era algo que Gabriel no entendía, si bien para muchos era la perdición, para otros era en verdad un símbolo del amor verdadero…convertirte en el esclavo de aquel al que has decidido entregarle tu corazón, tu cuerpo, tu alma. Ella tenía razón, era una especie de matrimonio para los demonios…tal vez un poco más enfermizo en la ideología humana pero para ellos estaba bien, estaba perfecto desvivirte por esa persona especial. Pero por Ace no sentía nada, nada que no fuera atracción física, porque bueno, no lo negaría era bastante guapo…pero ella no sentía su corazón acelerarse al verle, o sus mejillas arder cuando la tocaba, tampoco se emocionaba al escucharle o al sentir su presencia. No. Ellos solo eran un par de peones en el tablero de ajedrez del estúpido de Gabriel.

Ella tenía miedo, vaya que si. Tenía miedo de perderse a si misma, había visto lo que el lazo de sangre había hecho en otros demonios y definitivamente no quería terminar sin voluntad propia.

Tomo el recipiente de piedra que había estado utilizando en los últimos días y lo lleno de agua, para después verter unas gotas de su sangre sobre esta…una imagen comenzó a formarse y pudo ver con claridad al chico de sombrero de paja que aun estaba inconsciente…tragó y suspiró, sería doloroso verle despertar y darse cuenta que al hermano que tanto siguió, que tanto idolatro, que tanto quiso, ya no se encontraba con él. Suspiró. Bien podía detener el tiempo, cargarse a Gabriel y regresar a Ace a su vida cotidiana…pero tenía que ser un poco más inteligente, eso solo traería consecuencias más graves.

-Has estado vigilando al mocoso desde que Portgas y tu hicieron el lazo, ¿Es que te interesa mas su hermano?-

-Cierra la boca-

-Oh, ya se, estas preocupada por lo que pueda sentir cuando sepa que perdió a su hermano-

-Si, lo estoy-dijo y su voz cambio a una mas severa-Lo estoy porque se lo que es perder a alguien cercano…pero ¿Qué podrías saber tu? Si has estado solo desde el principio, no tienes a nadie, ni siquiera tu madre te quiso-dijo lo último viéndole de reojo, eso siempre lo enfadaba

-¡Tú no sabes nada!-le grito y dio media vuelta para desaparecer

Suspiró y observo de nuevo la imagen, Luffy le recordaba de cierta forma a ella misma, siguiendo a una persona que admiraba ciegamente, creyendo en todas las promesas que su hermano le hacia, queriendo la aprobación del mayor. Se puso de pie y salpicó el agua, borrando la imagen de un inconsciente Mugiwara, encaminándose de nuevo hacia el cuarto que compartía con Ace, cuidándose de no cruzarse con Gabriel, estaba empezando a ceder…y eso no le gustaba mucho.

Cerró la puerta tras de ella cruzando una mirada con el pecoso que la miraba serio. Volvió a suspirar y camino hacia la cama con cautela.

-Escucha-Portgas estudió la expresión en el rostro de la chica, a diferencia de todas las demás veces estaba más seria y evadía mirarlo a los ojos-Luffy esta por despertar y aun no asimila que has muerto allá-tragó saliva y se acercó otro poco-Puedo llevarte a que lo veas y le expliques…la situación-dijo sin encontrar otra palabra para llamar a eso, Ace la veía sorprendido-Pero debes hacerle prometer que no dirá nada a nadie ¿Entiendes?-el chico asintió y se puso de pie, aproximándose a ella

-¿En serio puedes hacer eso?-asintió despacio, Hiken volvió a abrir la boca para preguntar mas pero ella le interrumpió

-No pidas explicaciones, no te las daré, dime si o no-

-Si-acepto sonriendo-No eres tan mala después de todo-

-No saques conclusiones de solo una cosa que haré por ti-extendió sus manos hacia él y bajo la mirada aun más-Dame tus manos y sostente fuerte-el pecoso entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, sorprendido por la piel tan suave que tenía

Una especie de aura negra los envolvió y Ace no pudo evitar pensar en la Yami yami no mi, las cosas alrededor daban vueltas y comenzó a sentirse mareado, cuando de repente noto que estaban en una isla.

-Esta es la isla de las mujeres-dijo Raven después de mucho tiempo de estar en silencio, comenzando a caminar-Sígueme y no hagas ruido-

-¡¿Dónde esta Ace?!-un grito se escucho del lado hacia el que se aproximaban, Ace sintió un vacío en su pecho, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar

-¿Podemos apurarnos?-

-Recuerda que nadie nos debe ver-

-¡Ace!-

-¡Raven!-

-Ya se, ya se, pero no podemos presentarnos en frente de todos así como así, recuerda que estas muerto para ellos-

-Pero…-

-Tranquilízate-le pidió ella cuando iba a protestar nuevamente-Tendrás tu oportunidad de verlo-escucho unos pasos precipitarse en su dirección y los tiró a ambos al suelo-Escucha-le dijo en voz baja-Luffy se ha ido por allá, haré una distracción para Jinbei y te alcanzaré, puedes contarle lo que quieras a Luffy pero recuerda que debes hacerle guardar el secreto de que estas vivo ¿Entendido?-el chico asintió y se separaron

**-0-**

Cayo de rodillas sobre el suelo y tuvo que recargar su peso sobre sus manos apoyadas, su cuerpo estaba agotado, le costaba respirar con normalidad…unos pasos acercándose se escuchaban, no quería levantar la vista, el recuerdo de Ace siendo atravesado por el puño de Akainu era simplemente horrible. Solo se escuchaba la respiración entrecortada de Luffy, quien quiera que estuviera allí no se identificaba aún.

-La guerra termino, Luffy-su cuerpo tembló al escucharle, tragó saliva con dificultad y levantó la cabeza

-¿E-esto es un sueño?...-preguntó, con lagrimas en los ojos

-Lamento haberte preocupado-su hermano estaba allí, de pie, sonriéndole con una mirada un poco preocupada

-¿Es…real?-

-Luffy…-Ace dio un par de pasos y se acercó a él-Estoy vivo, Luffy-de inmediato el menor se puso de pie y corrió hasta el pecoso, abrazándole con fuerza, no iba a dejarle-Como lo prometí, gracias por salvarme…estoy contento de estar vivo-dijo correspondiendo al abrazo, sintiendo las lágrimas de su hermano en su hombro-Pero, la próxima vez seré yo el que te salve ¿De acuerdo?-soltó un poco al chico y le volvió a sonreír-Eres fuerte ahora, así que deja de llorar como un bebe-soltó un suspiro y limpió las lagrimas que aun salían de los ojos del Mugiwara-Pero lo que fuiste fue bastante estúpido así que te quedaras sin carne por una semana-dijo en su pose de hermano mayor, intentando calmar un poco al otro

-No es justo-se quejo, sorbiendo por la nariz, haciendo reír al mayor

-Ah, creí que me había ido por un momento pero lo prometí ¿No es cierto? No morir-la sonrisa se ensancho y volvió a abrazarle-Gracias Luffy, lo hiciste bien…tonto hermano menor-

-Estas aquí, estas aquí-celebro Luffy con alegría

-¿Terminaste?-aquella voz femenina lo hizo saltar, no esperaba que llegara tan pronto-Jinbei estará aquí pronto-le apresuro acercándose a ellos, el menor la observó con curiosidad

-¿Quién es ella?-

-Escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir Luffy-pidió Hiken apartándose un poco-Estoy vivo gracias a ella, su nombre es Raven-cuando el Mugiwara iba a interrumpir, Ace le pidió que esperara, su hermano asintió-Pero nadie puede saberlo-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-pregunto confuso

-Solo tú puedes saberlo ¿Esta bien? No me hagas más preguntas porque no creo poder contestarlas, pero, ¿Podrías guardarme el secreto?-pidió, el moreno le vio extrañado y algo desconfiado, pero al final decidió aceptar, porque era Ace quien se lo pedía

-De acuerdo, prometo no decirle a nadie que estás vivo-

-Bien-dijo la chica acercándose a Luffy, colocó una mano en su frente y un aura purpura lo rodeo-Ya puedes quitarte las vendas te he curado por completo-

-Gracias-dijo y la abrazo a ella también-Por todo-

-Esta bien…no es la gran cosa-dijo sintiéndose incómoda y le entrego una piedra azul-Guárdala, cada vez que quieras ver a Ace lo único que tienes que hacer es tomarla y decir mi nombre-

-¿En serio?-la pelinegra asintió y se acercó a Ace

-Debemos irnos ahora, Jinbei viene-anunció la demonio tomando su mano

-Bien, nos veremos Luffy, cuídate y hazte aun más fuerte-se despidió con la mano libre y Lu correspondió al gesto

-¡Si!-

Una ráfaga de viento los envolvió y desaparecieron justo cuando el ex Sichibukai llegaba junto al pirata

-Luffy-kun, la guerra término-dijo al chico que le daba la espalda-Ace-san esta…-

-Bien-interrumpió el moreno con una media sonrisa, y después de un largo suspiró volteó-¡Ah! Tengo hambre…vamos por carne Jinbei… ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, estoy castigado…bueno…no se enterara-dijo contento cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza comenzando a caminar en la misma dirección por la que Jinbei había llegado dejando al mayor, claramente confuso…

* * *

**Yei! Al fin el segundo cap xD me costo muchísimo trabajo terminarlo porque ando con la cabeza en todo menos en esto pero bueee ya esta aquí :B en fin! Contesto reviews!**

_**Ichiru no Are: **_**hola! La verdad es que yo también lo razone así cuando me lo dijiste xD no se me había ocurrido pero bueee ya más adelante explicare lo que Raven esta planeando en contra de Gabriel y eso espero que te guste :) emmmm me alegra que te guste y espero que el cap haya sido de tu agrado n.n. bye-bye~!**

_**SarayZoro: **_**que bueno que te haya gustado, ojala esta también :B espero tu review :D bye!**

_**Lu Hatake: **_**Luuuuu! Tiempo sin leerte! Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto el fic como Ace jaja xD y a poco si?' este será un poco mas…emm no se como decirlo la cosa es que quiero que sea un poco diferente al romanticismo de siempre no? En fin, en fin, espero te guste y sigas leyendo ok? Cuídate nos leemos bye!**

_**Akari5: **_**hola! Es la primera vez que hago un fic del estilo xD me alegra que te haya gustado, ojala este cap también te guste n.n cuídate nos estamos leyendo bye!**

**Ok ahora me retiro, que estoy en clase y debería estar poniendo atención xD **

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	3. Capitulo 3

_**One Piece no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión**_

**Lazo de sangre**

**Capitulo 3**

Abrió los ojos, la cabeza le ardía, sentía sus ojos hinchados, ¿Por qué? No estaba muy segura, las imágenes de Luffy, la isla Amazon Lily, Jinbei, Gabriel, todo se le estaba juntando. Quería ponerse de pie y echarse a correr, perderse en una isla tropical deshabitada y ser jodidamente feliz el resto de su eternidad, pero no, estaba allí, metida en ese lío enorme, sin una fuerza de voluntad alguna y perdiendo poco a poco la determinación que la mantenía un poco cuerda.

Perdería de alguna forma su alma, comenzaba a pertenecerle al chico.

Se enderezó, sentándose en el sillón, masajeando sus sienes y recordando de a poco lo que había sucedido antes de que llegara allí…

**-0-**

Cuando notó que estaban de nuevo en el cuarto, con rapidez la sujeto por las muñecas firmemente, observándola fijamente.

-Quiero explicaciones Raven-exigió sin rodeos

-No diré nada, incluso aunque quisiera hacerlo, mientras menos sepas mejor para ti, no creo que puedas comprender-bajo la mirada esquivando aquellos ojos negros que estaban doblegando su orgullo y temple

-Quiero saber, no importa lo que sea, me siento capaz de entender-ella apretó los parpados comenzando a sentir la fuerza que aplicaba en sus muñecas, su sangre comenzaba a surtir efecto, ahora él era mas fuerte

-Me lastimas-se quejo, quería salir corriendo en cuanto la soltara, no tenía intención de explicar nada, no deseaba involucrarlo

-No te entiendo-dijo soltándola de forma brusca -Primero me haces aceptar un contrato que yo no quería, después me mantienes aquí encerrado diciéndome estupidez y media y ahora me llevas a ver a mi hermano para decirle que estoy bien ¿Qué eres? ¿Qué quieres?-

-No te pedí que me entendieras, y deja de hacer preguntas-

-¡No!-grito tomándola por los hombros y zarandeándola un poco-¡Basta de tanto misterio! Quiero la verdad, sobre esto, sobre el contrato, sobre ti, sobre todo-se zafó de su agarre

-No te lo diré, no pue…-

-¡Dame una maldita explicación!-soltó de repente interrumpiéndola y haciéndola enfadar

-¡No quiero decirte nada! Y deja de reprocharme, no es como si yo hubiese querido regalarte mi alma a cambio de nada-se tapo la boca con las manos arrepentida cuando él comenzó a analizar sus palabras, había dejado que el enojo le ganara y soltó parte de la verdad, se mordió la lengua y en un par de zancadas salió de la habitación, tenía que analizar muchas cosas.

Se dejo caer en el sillón con las manos cubriendo su cara, estaba harta de ese lugar, harta de Gabriel, harta de ella misma, necesitaba aclarar su mente perturbada y salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

**-0-**

El aleteo de un ave la saco de sus pensamientos y levantó la mirada encontrándose con el cuervo de plumaje completamente negro y ojos rojos que la miraban fijamente, en el pico llevaba una carta, extendió la mano para tomarla y al abrirla reconoció la caligrafía de su hermano…y por la formalidad con la que se dirigía a ella no era nada bueno.

"_Raven:_

_Se le escribe esta carta para informarle sobre la audiencia que se llevara a cabo para establecer la fecha de su próximo compromiso con Devon, que ha pedido ser el demonio que realizara con usted el tan importante, y vital para nosotros, Lazo de Sangre, la audiencia será esta misma tarde frente al consejo de ancianos y, por supuesto, frente a mí, Edmund, soberano de todos los demonios de todas las clases, si tiene algo que objetar o comentar sobre esto, la esperamos puntual pues si no se presenta entenderemos que está aceptando cualquier decisión que tomemos en su lugar._

_Sin más que informarle por el momento, me despido de usted._

_El rey,_

_Edmund"_

Rodo los ojos divertida, tanta formalidad para decirle que se presentara a objetar sobre aquel lazo…lanzo un suspiro cansado y apretó el puente de su nariz, como odiaba a Devon, era tan engreído, tampoco Edmund lo tragaba por eso quería que se negara…soltó una pequeña carcajada, si supiera que ya había hecho el lazo sin avisarle a nadie…

De inmediato cayó en cuenta, se enderezo y sintió un gran alivio. Echó a correr asustando al cuervo que ya se estaba quedando dormido sobre la mesa y abrió la puerta de la habitación principal de forma brusca, Gabriel llevo sus ojos de las hojas del libro a la pelinegra y volvió a bajar la vista.

-¿Necesitas algo?-

-Debo irme con Ace a Casban-

-No irán a ningún lado-

-Volveremos-dijo ella con una media sonrisa-Me ha llegado una carta y como todo protocolo de la realeza de allá debo ir a…mostrarles a mi nuevo sirviente-dijo recordando que él no sabía el verdadero significado de un Lazo de sangre, Gabriel pareció pensarlo un poco y al final accedió no muy convencido-Iré por él para irnos cuanto antes, la reunión fue convocada para más tarde-salió de la habitación contenta, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro

**-0-**

Entró a la habitación, se veía un poco más relajada, Ace estaba sentado al borde de la cama completamente inmóvil, justo como ella lo había dejado.

-Tienes razón-dijo sin esperar a que él hablara-Te debo una explicación, me he portado bastante…egoísta, pero necesito que hagas una cosa por mí-hizo una pausa y levanto las manos evitando que dijera algo-Primero te explicare algo, te dije que teníamos un lazo, en mi mundo ese lazo tiene un significado muy importante, el lazo de sangre es…una especie de matrimonio, pero…a diferencia de un contrato que se hace con los humanos yo…estoy poniendo a tu disposición todo mi poder, en pocas palabras…termine a ser parte de tu propiedad-suspiro y se rasco la nuca incomoda

-No entiendo ¿A qué te refieres?-camino hasta donde él estaba y se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el suelo

-Existen dos tipos de contrato que un demonio puede hacer, el primero es aquel donde consigues lo que quieres pero a cambio obtengo tu alma, y el otro es el Lazo de Sangre, ese es…como una limitante para nosotros, a partir de ese momento la persona con la que hago el lazo se convierte en mi dueño-suspiro frustrada-En unos días tal vez pierda la noción del tiempo y un poco la cordura…y comience a acceder a todo lo que me pidas…-Ace la observó desconcertado y asombrado

-Eso es un poco…muy injusto-concluyo el pecoso poniéndose de pie

-Da igual-dijo ella resignada-Ahora que he hecho el lazo no puedo deshacerlo y no puedo más que resignarme, pero por eso mismo quiero pedirte algo -hizo una pequeña pausa e inhalo profundo-Antes de perderme a mí misma debo…debemos ir a Casban, de donde yo vengo, y tengo que presentarte como…bueno-se rasco la cabeza-Mi dueño, para que te acepten debemos actuar como si realmente quisimos hacer el lazo-

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga?-lo miró agradecida, a pesar de todo la iba a ayudar, no era mala persona

-Te preguntaran porque hicimos el lazo y cuando o como es que nos conocimos, puedes decir lo que quieras realmente no tengo ningún problema, solo por favor no menciones nada más, después te explicare todo te lo prometo pero por ahora necesito que seas discreto, por favor no digas nada de donde estamos, yo me encargare de explicarlo después-Ace la miró serio no muy seguro y suspiró

**-0-**

Ace estaba sorprendido, vaya que sí, si eso era el infierno ¿Cómo sería el paraíso? Era una especie de isla, sí. Había un montón de casas de diferentes tamaños y estilos y en cada una veía familias felices, personas "normales" que saludaban a la chica al verle…algo no cuadraba en su cerebro

-Todos ellos son…-

-Demonios, si-dijo relajada-A diferencia de los ángeles nosotros vivimos más como…humanos-le volteo a ver con calma-A fin de cuentas no somos tan diferentes-Portgas suspiró

-¿Algún día me dirás algo sobre ti?-

-Debes aprender a ser paciente, todo llega a su tiempo, no puedes forzar las cosas o no saldrán bien-él suspiro

-Todo lo haces a tu modo ¿Neh?-

-Así como fuiste paciente en Wano para aprender a hacer sombreros debes serlo en todos los aspectos de tu vida-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-El lazo-respondió ella simplemente al llegar al castillo estilo medieval en la cima de la colina más alta del lugar-Ahora, ¿Estás listo?-él asintió y entraron

De inmediato una chica pelirroja con aspecto demacrado se acercó a ellos y se inclinó.

-Bienvenida Raven-sama-su vista se posó en el pecoso-¿Es acaso un nuevo esclavo? ¿Finalmente quiso tomar esclavos?-

-No, Karin, sabes lo que pienso sobre eso… ¿Dónde está Edmund?-pregunto con seguridad y la pelirroja señalo un puerta inclinándose más para que su ceño fruncido no fuera notorio, Raven y su acompañante avanzaron un poco y entonces la pelinegra se detuvo-Incluso si él fuese mi esclavo, Karin, no tienes la autoridad ni el permiso para jugar con él…-su mirada fría y ruda hizo que la chica se doblegara al instante

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento Raven-sama, no sabía lo que decía-

-Más te vale-

De la nada un par de alas color carne salieron de su espalda y se perdió por el pasillo volando, Ace miró confundido a la pelinegra.

-Lujuria-dijo ella antes de abrir la puerta-Espera aquí un momento, no te vayas-dijo y entró al cuarto

El pecoso se quedó quieto balanceándose con sus pies de adelanta a atrás como un niño. Vio a una chica de cabello corto y color vino que iba lamiendo su mano mientras la saboreaba, se detuvo junto a él y sonrió a punto de acercarse, con cara de maniática-hambrienta, más, para su suerte, encontró algo más interesante y se fue… _Gula _pensó pues por la cara que había puesto no se imaginaba otra cosa…

Raven se asomó por la puerta y le indicó que entrara, se veía nerviosa y él la miró intentando calmarla, aunque por dentro aun intentaba calmar a su corazón por el susto que esa loca le había metido…cualquiera se asustaría si alguien está a punto de comerte…ahora sabía lo que sentían los animales.

Y si Ace creyó que ya nada le sorprendería estaba muy equivocado. Frente a él había un par de mesas y unas espectaculares y elegantes 6 sillas. En la mesa más grande estaban tres demonios y estaba seguro de eso pues le recordaron de cierta forma a los tres almirantes de la marina, un escalofrió recorrió su columna el solo pensarlo. En la otra mesa más alta y angosta estaba un chico sentado en la silla más ornamentada del salón, un chico de piel blanca cabello negro y facciones finas… ¿Aquel chico era el Rey? ¡Pero si no asustaba para nada!

-Mi nombre es Edmund-se presentó desde su asiento con semblante serio-Soy el Rey de los demonios…-hizo una pausa, misma que Ace aprovecho para estudiar al último presente

Un chico de cabello de un color violáceo, vestía con extravagancia, tenía toda la pinta de pervertido…y tenía el cuerpo rígido y una expresión molesta. Sea lo que sea, esperaba que él no fuese el causante, aunque claro, no tenía todas las esperanzas en ello.

-¿Sabes porque estás aquí Ex Humano?-dijo Edmund recalcando el Ex

-No en realidad-se relajó e intentó pensar claro-Pero si me pueden explicar me enterare-

Los demonios mayores cambiaron su postura y parecieron molestos, tal vez esa no había sido manera de hablar

-Esta es la junta en la que decidimos la fecha en que se realizara el Lazo de Sangre entre la princesa Raven y el joven Devon-_¿Joven? _Pensó Ace al observar de nuevo al tipo extravagante sintiéndose en total desacuerdo con aquella palabra

-Eso no va a ser posible-dijo sintiéndose por un momento dueño de la situación

-¿Puedes decirnos porque?-su mirada viajo de Devon, a los demonios a Edmund, pudiendo notar que el Rey quería sonreír más se contenía todo lo que podía

-Porque Raven es mía ahora-no, esas no eran sus palabras, porque él jamás había dicho algo así…pero…se sentía completamente dueño de ella-Hemos realizado el Lazo de Sangre-

Ella sintió una especie de escalofrío cuando le escucho decir aquello, se sentía tan raro, pero tan bien al mismo tiempo…le gustaba esa sensación de frío y calor simultáneo que le recorría el cuerpo.

-Hablarle así a la princesa-dijo uno poniéndose de pie

-Él puede llamarme de la manera que desee-intervino la chica regresando de su mundo

-¿Es verdad eso que está diciendo el Ex Humano?-pregunto Edmund

-Sí, yo…-de nuevo aquella sensación tan confusa le asalto-Le he regalado la mitad de mi alma-

-Raven-hablo serio el Rey-Estas consciente de lo que eso implica-

-Sí, su majestad-

-Bien, entonces no quiero saber nada más, yo apruebo este Lazo-

Cuando termino de hablar los otros demonios desaparecieron de la habitación en una especie de humo, dejando las sillas vacías. Los tres respiraron con tranquilidad.

-Ah, por un momento creí que me obligarían a algo con Devon-dijo Raven con un escalofrío

-Yo no lo hubiera permitido-dijo Edmund y ella corrió a abrazarle cuando estuvo más cerca-Ahora, explícame esto-dijo señalando a Ace y la chica sonrió-¿Cómo es eso de que ya hiciste el lazo de sangre?-

-No te preocupes, fue por mutuo acuerdo-el chico suspiro

-Raven, siempre haces este tipo de cosas sin consultarme nada-

-Lo siento, prometo avisarte para la otra-tomo a Ace de la mano y hecho a correr fuera-Volveré pronto-se despidió de su hermano quien solo suspiró y les despidió con la mano

-Algún día esa niña me va a matar de un susto-

* * *

**Yayy! Mi cap de Lazo de sangre antes de las 12 xD aun es lunes jaja! xD en fin contesto reviews**

_**animefanxD: **_**que bueno que te guste y si, yo igual creo que Jinbei se haya quedado asi xD cuando Raven estaba mirando a Luffy estaba hablando con Gabriel n.n, bueeeno, me despido, cuídate bye!**

_**Ichiru no Are: **_**porque Raven es dulce?...me perdi lo siento xD obvio que tomara planes contra Gabriel pero todo a su tiempo n.n mientras tanto disfrutemos de estos caps :D en fin, me despido cuídate bye! (saludos desde Impel Down! Nah bromita desde mi casa xD)**

_**Shirohana-chan: **_**claro que no, Raven no es mala, y por supuesto que Ace le ablandara el corazón pero…bueno, a su manera jaja, en fin, me despido ojala te haya gustado el cap**

_**Lu Hatake: **_**la idea era hacerlo mas interesante :B y el hecho de que no estén enamorados ayuda :D, en fin, que bueo que te haya gustado el cap y bueno, me estoy hechando mis rollos con este tema de los angeles y demonios pero me estoy divirtiendo xD ojala ustedes también disfruten de los caps como yo :D bueno, me despido, que estes bien, cuídate!**

_**Calipitachix: **_**un placer! n.n, bueno, como dije en mi otro fic, voy a subir los caps los Lunes :D asi que será con mas frecuencia (yeeeey) en fin, me despido ojala te haya gustado n.n bye**

_**Rebeca18: **_**un placer! n.n que bueno que te haya gustado y si, yo igual imagine a Jimbei asi xD en fin, nos leemos la otra semana vale? Un abrazo bye!**

**Bueno, ahora si me voy, descansen y cuídense bye!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan :D**


End file.
